moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind House of Nobles (Current)
The Stormwind House of Nobles is a body of men and women of noble birth from within the Kingdom of Stormwind who collectively form the governing body of the Kingdom under the direction of King Anduin Llane Wrynn. In the years before the First War the House of Nobles enjoyed a great degree of power and authority within the Kingdom of Azeroth, their powers of purse and the loyalty of their men at arms all serving as a check upon the King of Stormwind. Despite the previous dissolution of the House, the House of Nobles in its present convention has been in session since March 627KC, authorized by the current Grand Charter of the Stormwind House of Nobles, which grants authority to its Acts, and to its elections of the King's Ministers. Dates, Procedures and Rules Schedule Voting Procedure Absentee Ballots Proposing Acts Sample Motion Elections and Impeachments Elections for Council Ministers Impeachments Positions within the House of Nobles Lord High Speaker The Lord High Speaker enjoys ministerial rank and serves as the presiding officer of the House of Nobles. All affairs concerning the House fall to him under the Grand Charter, from its procedures to its security. This position is currently held by Lord Adorlin Miller, Count of Eastwood. Lord High Steward The Lord High Steward is the King's chief minister and enjoys a position of administrative responsibility for the entire Government. This position is currently held by Maxen Montclair, Duke of Westridge. Council of Ministers The Council of Ministers constitutes the highest level of civil government short of the King himself and his intimate courtiers. Chaired by the Lord High Steward, the Council of Ministers meet to discuss executive actions and developing political situations relevant to Stormwind. Lord High Chamberlain The Lord High Chamberlain serves as the Minister of Foreign Affairs, conducting diplomatic functions for the Kingdom of Stormwind. Aside from direct ambassadorial affairs, the Ministry holds responsibility for immigration and citizenship policy, under the terms of the Grand Charter. This position is currently held by Maxen Montclair, Duke of Westridge, in an acting capacity. Lord High Constable The Lord High Constable serves as the Minister of the Interior, responsible for various functions for the internal health of the Kingdom. His Majesty's Constabulary (the guard force), fire control, city defenses, health and the preservation of the forests all fall under the constitutional duties prescribed by the Grand Charter. This position is currently held by Lord Atles Silverblade, Baron of Piermont. Lord High Exchequer The Lord High Exchequer serves as the Minister of Commerce and Minister responsible for HM Treasury, with purview overall financial and commercial affairs. The collection of taxes, the disbursement of funds and the coordination of trade all apply here, along with a responsibility towards the nation's agriculture, in accordance with the Grand Charter's provisions. This position is currently held by Lord Hulfrim Ironblood, Baron of Amberhearth. Lord High Mage The Lord High Mage serves as the Minister of Magical Affairs, responsible for providing counsel, information and regulation on the conduct of magic, within and without the Kingdom's borders. The Lord High Mage bears responsibility for cultivating the Stormwind Circle of Magi also, under the powers outlined in the Grand Charter. This position is currently held by Lady Tlayna Rastoke, Baroness of Witch's Swoop. Lord High Marshal The Lord High Marshal serves as the Minister of War, overseeing the structures necessary for the support and function of His Majesty's Armed Forces, from the Army, to the Navy, to the Skyfleets. Other military concerns such as engineering, logistics, and mortuary affairs also apply here. Among these powers defined by the Grand Charter, however, is not the authority to command the Armed Forces, which remains the purview of the military chain of command starting with the King and passing through his Grand Marshals and Admirals downwards. This position is currently held by Lord Ashamal Shalah'aman, Baron of Autumnfork. Lord High Patron The Lord High Patron serves as Minister of Culture, providing patronage to the arts and sciences, organizing tournaments and other sporting events, supporting education, maintaining wartime propaganda and assisting the Ministry of Foreign Affairs in cultural exchanges, all under the responsibilities prescribed by the Grand Charter. This position is currently held by Lady Elysandria Gale, Baroness of Valencia Falls. Lord High Prosecutor The Lord High Prosecutor serves as the Minister of Justice and Attorney-General, responsible for representing the interests of His Majesty's Judiciary to the House of Nobles and to oversee the proper regulation of legal affairs. The Lord High Prosecutor maintains a direct prosecutorial role by bearing responsibility for organizing prosecutions in the Courts of Stormwind. This position is currently held by Lord Baldassar Partiger, Count of the Aspera Coast. Types of Sitting Members Lord Temporal The landed nobility of Stormwind who have sworn fealty to His Majesty King Anduin Wrynn I are granted the right to vote as Lords Temporal of the House of Nobles. Lord Spiritual The Church of the Holy Light may be granted voting seats in the House of Nobles as Lords Spiritual at the discretion of the Council of Ministers. Traditionally the number of Lords Spiritual is limited to seven. Lord Foreign Foreign delegates may be granted voting seats in the House of Nobles as Lords Foreign at the discretion of the Council of Ministers. History Current Status The Stormwind House of Nobles, as formed in March of 627 K.C., continues to serve under His Majesty King Anduin Wrynn I as a legislative body at the present date. Active Members (Players) Elwynn Forest Redridge Mountains Duskwood Westfall Other Territories Inactive and Former Members (Players) Elwynn Forest Redridge Mountains Duskwood Westfall Other Territories Active and Inactive Members (NPCs) References Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Political Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Peerage